Doppelganger
by FlangstPrince
Summary: Alfons has a doppelganger, which he isn't exactly happy about. In which Al doesn't let go of the suit of armor after the soldiers attack Liore in Conqueror of Shamballa.
1. Reunion

**Chapter one of my first multi chapter fma story! Surprisingly I decided to write something based off of Shamballa as my first multi chapter work. Anyhow, please note that all relationships in this story are meant to be viewed as platonic, so please no comments about romantic love between the characters in this work, thank you.**

* * *

"ALPHONSE! LET GO!" The twelve year old didn't even have time to think before instinct told him to latch onto the suit of armor being lifted into the sky toward an ominous black abyss. In retrospect it probably wasn't a very good idea.

Alphonse looked down as Rose shouted at him, jumping and trying to grab his legs. "GET BACK HERE! I PROMISED YOUR BROTHER I'D KEEP YOU SAFE! THIS IS NOT A SAFE SITUATION!"

Alphonse looked down at her, clutching to the armor, "I can't just let it go! My soul's attached to it! I have to call it back to me!"

"Hurry!" the worried girl below called with urgency.

Al used all the focus he could without falling from the suit of armor to bring the piece of his soul back to him, but by the time he sought to get down it was a bit too late. He watched in fear as a cold, empty feeling enveloped him and he entered the dark mass which quickly closed behind him.

It felt like seconds, hours, and days had gone by all at once as time passed, he could feel his entire body being deconstructed and the pain was so overwhelming he was numb. He clung to the suit of armor, feeling like he was suffocating as he willed his body back together. He had to stay alive, he had to, for his brother. His head was spinning a million miles an hour as he feared he would be stuck in the abyss forever before a bright light shone all around him. He was suddenly falling again in a very different environment, a tall room with stone walls, along with transmutation circle on the ground. He pulled the armor over himself to use as a shield from the other suits of armor falling on top of him. The ringing in his ears subsided as he could make out the shouts of men and gunshots.

Al froze in fear as he heard some of the armor begin to shift. " _Are they looking for me!?"_ Al thought in a panic as the sounds grew closer to him. His heart pounded as the clanks and clicks grew even louder. He took a deep breath and prepared to defend himself when a familiar face gazed at him.

Al's pupils dilated as he began to tear up, "Brother?" his voice cracked. There he was. Right in front of Al, his face was more mature than he remembered, his shoulders broader, and his hair longer too. Yet there was no mistaking those eyes and hair.

"Al?" Ed whispered in shock.

Alphonse couldn't help but to beam, "BIG BROTHER!"Adrenaline aided him in shoving aside heavy suits of armor as he tackle hugged Ed. He nuzzled into Ed's chest as he began to happily ramble. "Brother! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried! How are you!? Are you hurt!? I'm so happy to see you!" Ed was taken aback at his younger brother snuggling up to him. In the excitement of the situation however, Al had completely forgotten about the gunshots he heard before.

"It's from Shamballa! Shoot it!" Al squeaked in surprise as Ed pulled him down under the armor pile to evade the bullets.

"What's Shamballa?" Al uttered in thought.

"No idea." Ed responded, "But these people are obsessed with it. We can figure out what you're doing here later, first we've gotta find an escape route."

"You haven't changed brother, still causing trouble." Al uttered, a little shaken and irritated.

"Save the lecture Al, we've gotta get out of here…" the dirty blonde smirked as an idea entered his head after Ed's words.

"Leave it to me brother, I've gotten pretty good at Alchemy." he leaped out of the pile and smacked his hands together.

"Al! Wait-" Alphonse planted his hands on the suits of armor below him with a grin as the whole room was silent and staring.

A few moments passed and nothing happened.

"What's wrong with my alchemy?" he clapped again to try it once more, only to hear a bullet ricochet agaist something with a clang. Edward held out a metal chestplate to protect them as he dragged his brother behind him, rushing down the nearest hallway.

Ed held up the chest plate as a shield as he and Al rushed down the hallway. Al heaved and wheezed, "Brother, w-wait." Al exhaled weakly. Ed, concerned, quickly hoisted Al up on his back and carried him.

The footsteps of men got closer as Ed thought quickly, jumping out a window with his chest plate shield. He winced as shards of glass cut his face, but still managed to land with Al still on his back, as he took off into the city.

"They're getting away!" a man called after Ed's running form.

"That's enough." Dietlinde Eckhart stepped up behind him, "We know how to find him without wasting bullets."

Ed kept running until his legs could take no more as he sat himself and Al down near a riverbank, "I think we lost them, now what's wrong?" Ed asked, looking him over, "Did they get you?!"

"No…" Al trailed off, suddenly looking embarrassed, "I'm actually… asthmatic."

"Oh…"

"Yea…"

"You weren't before…"

"I know, some things have changed since… the transmutation." Al looked down and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Yea a bunch... How did you get here anyways?"

"Well I was heading to a desert town, Liore in my search for you. Then a bunch of suits of armor just kinda fell out of the sky from a big portal thingy and started to attack, and I had to do something cause the city was still being rebuilt." Alphonse rubbed the back of his neck, "So I used some of my soul Alchemy on the suits and had them fight each other."

"Soul Alchemy?" Ed questioned.

"Yea! I can transmute pieces of my soul into inanimate objects!"

Ed silently stared for a moment, "Oh... w-wow."

"Yea! So after I defeated them, the portal thing opened again and my soul was still attached to one of them, so I couldn't just let it be taken. I grabbed onto it and by the time I got my soul back... it was a bit too late."

"Oh..." Ed cleared his throat, "You know you really shouldn't mess with your soul like that. It can be dangerous Al."

"It isn't that dangerous, the shards of my soul always return to my body, and it just comes naturally."

"I can probably guess why..." Ed uttered, "But you have got to be more careful in general, you almost got yourself killed back there."

Al offered a sheepish look, "Well how was I supposed to know I couldn't do alchemy? Why couldn't I anyways?"

Ed frowned and looked solemn, "Alchemy doesn't exist in this world, it doesn't work."

"But what about the transmutation circle in that room we landed in?" Al questioned, "That looked like Alchemy."

"I'm... not sure Al," Ed sighed, "Not really about anything."

"Oh.."

"Yea." a beat of silence passed and Ed took a good long look at Al, "You know, you look pretty young for being seventeen."

"I'm not seventeen." Al chuckled, the idea of that was laughable.

"Well yea your body is probably around twelve right now right? But you're mentally seventeen." Ed chuckled, "Is that weird?"

Al frowned, "Brother… I'm not mentally seventeen… I only have twelve years of memories."

"What?" Ed's breath hitched.

"I woke up in a ballroom after we tried to bring mom back… and this girl Rose… and her baby were there. She couldn't really answer any questions I had so she led me up a staircase where two brothers were waiting. They told me that I knew them, but I swear I had never seen either of them in my entire life… then I made my way home to Granny and Winry, but Winry was older. I had missed five years." Al sniffled a bit as tears grew in his eyes, his body began to shake.

"Al… so you don't remember, the time we spent traveling?"

"None of it." Al whimpered as he inhaled a shaky breath, letting tears fall freely.

Ed scooted closer to Al, "H-hey, don't cry little brother! It's alright! You're still Al!"

Al gripped his coat and sobbed into his brother's chest, "Y-yea but I missed, I missed five whole y-years." he inhaled with a wheeze and began to violently cough. Ed quickly readjusted their position so he was rubbing Al's back as the young alchemist spat out his phlegm into the river.

"Sorry." Al sniffed.

"No need to apologize Al, your body had to get rid of the junk in your chest, nothing to be ashamed of. I'm glad you're okay." Ed grinned encouragingly as he gently patted Al's head. Al grinned a little at the affection and leaned into a hug with his brother.

Ed sat there and ran his hand through Al's much longer hair than he was used to. He found himself accidentally brushing out the already loose hair tie, letting it all fall free. It was then Ed realized Al's choice in outfit looked as familiar as his hairstyle.

"Hey Al," Ed gently chuckled, "You take a couple fashion tips from me? You're wearing what I used to wear, and your hair is longer too."

Al shyly smiled up at Ed, "Well… I wanted to have the same drive in my journey to find you that you had in your journey five years ago. I found some of your old things and put them on, they ended up fitting perfectly too. I wanted to be just like you! And I did it!" Alphonse nuzzled his chest, "I found you." he sighed with a shiver.

"Hmm, it's chilly out isn't it?" Edward helped Al stand, "We'd better get to my place, it's a lot warmer inside."

"Okay." Al grinned as he followed his brother, "How far away is it?"

"Not too far," Ed replied, "Though, you should know about some familiar faces around here…"

* * *

"So that means you are gonna have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yep."

"Well at least my, other self? Will believe you now?"

"I hope this will get him to finally realize that I'm not just making things up. I just hope he doesn't mind another roommate."

The two walked into the flower shop as Ed waved to Gracia who looked at Al in surprise. "My goodness," she chuckled, "How many more friends are you gonna take in? For a second I thought he was Alfons, looks like someone has a doppelganger."

Al smiled anxiously and looked away as Ed explained, "Oh, actually he's my little brother! He really needs a place to stay for a while if you don't mind."

"Of course. As long as he doesn't mind helping me around the shop a bit." Gracia smiled and winked, "Any company is welcome as long as it doesn't get too crowded up there."

"Thank you miss." Al offered a shy smile as Ed led him upstairs.

Ed heard quiet chatter as he turned to Al, "Okay, just take things easy and try to be friendly with everyone." Ed carefully pushed the door open,"I'm back."

"About time." a woman resembling Rose commented, looking up, she quirked an eyebrow, "Who's this?"

An older boy sighed as he stacked some dishes. He brought up a hand to his face, "Geeze Ed, when are you gonna stop bringing friends home?"

"This isn't a friend Alfons, this is my little brother!"

The blonde's eyes dilated as he gazed at the younger boy who looked an awful lot like him.

He looked obviously bothered, his jaw clenched and his body tense as a single word escaped his mouth.

"What?!" several dishes came crashing to the ground.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate any feedback you would like to give!**


	2. Jealousy

Alfons was not happy at all. This was getting absolutely ridiculous. Ed talking about his imaginary other world was one thing, but finding someone else who looked just like Alfons and claiming him his brother…

It made Alfons sick to his stomach.

He just wanted his brother back, and it seemed like Ed was getting farther away every day. When he had showed up at the hospital hearing that his brother was found alive, he was overjoyed. However it soon became clear that Ed was not the same, his hair had grown longer since he'd gone to London, and he'd lost his limbs in the blimp accident. The trauma had surely made him delirious, talking about his other world and his brother.

Alfons should have known he was too far gone when he'd asked what a rocket was.

It drove him up the wall whenever he heard the damn kid say the word.

"Brother!"

"Hey brother, why is there a box of legs in your room?"

"Big brother!"

Alfons couldn't understand it, the kid used the word in every damn sentence and it was the only thing he would refer to Ed as.

The thing Alfons wanted to call him for so long.

The thing Alfons was never allowed to call him.

His older brother was gone… He wondered what had even happened. Where the hell did he find this kid?! Did the boy pity Ed? Was he being paid by someone to humor Ed? Why did he look so much like him?

But the thing that hurt the most was the fact that he recognized a random person that resembled his brother, better than he recognized his actual brother. Ed's explanation was as absolutely ridiculous as he was acting.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to believe me now. This is my little brother," Ed rested his hand on Al's shoulder, "from my world."

Alfons' eye began to twitch as he brought a hand to his face. "Is that so?" he spat through gritted teeth, "I thought you said he was supposed to be around my age."

"Yea, I did, but he's actually twelve, I think it's because of the law of equivalent exchange."

"Oh?! Is that so!?" Alfons swallowed roughly, "That's interesting…"

Things grew quiet.

"He still doesn't believe you does he?" the boy uttered just loud enough for Alfons to make out. The straw broke the camel's back as the tall blonde stormed out of the room.

That's what led him to his current position in his room, aggressively working on blueprints and pretending the world around him didn't exist, which was growing increasingly harder by the moment. He could hear the voices outside his room, "Brother, it's getting late and I'm pretty tired…"

"Okay! Then we can go to bed! It's been a long day, and you for sure need your rest, you are still growing after all… but I hope you don't get any taller than me."

A small giggle, "I can't count on that brother, but really, where am I gonna sleep tonight?"

"Well Noah is on the couch, so I'll just have to make room in my bed."

"Okay!" Alfons winced at the other Al's words. He could remember when his brother would speak to him like that.

* * *

" _Brother?" Alfons poked his head into Ed's room, causing his brother to hit an off note on his violin._

" _What do ya want Al?" Ed asked, setting his violin down._

" _Could you be a little quieter with your violin? I'm trying to reverse engineer my new toy train, and I can't focus with your irregular violin noise." the nine year old crossed his arms._

" _Hey, don't be mad cause I like to practice my badass violin skills. I'll play as irregularly as I please until I get just the right sound."_

 _Alfons sighed and sat on Ed's bed, "So you are really gonna be a classical musician like dad wants you to be?"_

" _Nah." he shrugged, "To be honest I can't stand how slow it is, and violin always seems to need at least twelve other instruments alongside it, that music can be boring as hell." he picked up the instrument and set it under his chin, "I'm gonna prove it can be a solo act, and something you can dance to."  
_

" _I can't wait to hear what you come up with." Alfons grinned, holding his train._

" _I can't wait to see what you can do either," Eduard grinned, "You are gonna be such a cool inventor or something with how you work with your tools! Let's make a deal, as long as you never stop working with those tools, I'll never stop perfecting my violin performance." he held out his hand._

 _Alfons gripped it with a smile, "You have a deal big brother."_

 _A year later, Alfons found himself dusting off the old piano in the study and attempting to play something reminiscent of something that Eduard's violin could do, yet was clumsy and a bit slow. He would cringe at the off key notes as his fingers weren't sure where to go._

 _After a half hour of attempting to play, a sudden instrumental appeared behind him. He turned to see Eduard encouraging him with his violin. He offered a sheepish grin as he pressed a few more awkward keys before closing the lid._

" _I don't know Eduard, maybe music is your thing. I should stick to my toolbox."_

" _Nonsense! Nobody sounds awesome at their first try! Keep trying and maybe we could make a nice duo!" Eduard sat next to him on the bench._

" _I thought you said you wanted to show that the violin can be brilliant on it's own?" Al looked up at his brother's eyes._

" _It already is brilliant on it's own ya dumbass, so it will sound twice as amazing with a piano alongside it!" Ed slung an arm around his brother._

" _Really?!" Alfons grinned._

" _Of course 'Fons!" Ed chuckled, "Now let's get to work on learning."_

 _After that they practiced music together once a day and grew into musicians together,and it wasn't long before Eduard began to take interest in Al's toolbox as well. They shared their passions together and it made them inseparable._

 _Well, almost…_

" _London?" Al asked sadly, his eyes filling with tears._

" _Yea," Ed sniffled a little, "Dad doesn't know how long we'll be there but he says that it's going to help me get some good work ethic while he handles his business."_

" _Can't I come too?"_

" _Dad doesn't think you're old enough, and we can't leave mom all alone now can we?" the fifteen year old rested his hand on Al's shoulder with a smile, "It'll be alright, it's not forever." He moved his hand up the ruffle Al's hair._

 _Al sniffed, "Yeah, not forever."_

" _We'll be making music and rockets together again before you know it!" Ed ruffled Al's hair, "Don't let those blue eyes get sad while I'm gone, I only want happy eyes when I get back! Understand?!" Ed held out his hand._

" _You've got a deal!" Alfons smiled and grasped it once more, he'd keep this promise too._

* * *

Alfons inhaled a shaky breath as a tear slipped down his cheek. His brother had lied, but it wasn't like he'd meant to.

How would he have known he'd get hit by a falling blimp? How would he have known he'd lose two limbs and become delirious due to trauma? How would he have known he would deny Alfons as his brother to death?

There were times that Ed seemed to remember, he would give Alfons fond looks and act brotherly, though he would always stop and get depressed. Muttering quietly as he excused himself from the situation.

Ed used to love him unconditionally, but now…

Alfons wasn't even the same person to him anymore. He felt like giving up and letting his brother go, even after supporting him all that time.

Yet the question still remained in his mind.

Who the hell is the other Al, pretending to be him?

Alfons laid his head down as it began to hurt, he decided to sleep on the situation and figure out what to do in the morning.

* * *

The scene the blonde walked in on the next morning was one that made him happy.

Noah was cooking breakfast, and Ed was sipping orange juice and chatting away. Those were normal, but the third person present made his stomach flip.

"So there are cats here too?!" 'Al' asked excitedly.

"Of course there is, why wouldn't there be?" Ed chuckled.

"Well how am I supposed to know anything about this place?"

Heiderich cleared his throat, causing the people present to turn to him.

The room grew silent.

"Hello Heiderich, how did you sleep?" Ed asked with a small grin.

Alfons took a moment to exhale before responding, "Just fine… so, it's just Heiderich now?"

Ed went silent, "Well I didn't want things to get too confusing, his name is-"

"I know what his damn name is Ed." his snappish tone cause Ed to go silent.

"Well you walked out on us yesterday before I could do any explaining. It's time you realized my world is real." Ed huffed and took another sip of orange juice. "I'm sorry I found my missing little brother _Heiderich_."

Alfons clenched his fists as tears welled up, "Ed. I need to discuss something with you." the words were spoken quickly and demandingly.

Ed sighed and stood up, following Alfons into his bedroom. "What is it Alfons?" Ed spoke curtly.

The blue eyed man faced the wall as he shook. "Are you doing this on purpose Ed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you doing it on purpose? I won't repeat myself again _Eduard_." Ed narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"You know that's not how my name is pronounced."

"YES IS IS! If you'd only break out of damn fantasy!"

"It isn't a fantasy Alfons. Your brother is dead." Edward's breath hitched, "I'm not him."

"No. You have to be. Everything about your 'other world' is completely illogical!" he opened up his closet and pulled out a case and laid it on the bed. "Open it."

"Wha-"

"JUST OPEN IT ED."

With cautious hands Ed clicked up the latches on the case and opened it up.

"...It's, a violin?"

Alfons was looking down, "Your violin…"

"I've never played the violin in my life." Ed sighed.

"You have… in my life." tears rolled down pale cheeks.

"Alfons, I'm sorry… I-I." Ed shut his eyes tightly, "I'm the reason your brother is dead."

Al let out a sob, "I can't do this anymore Eduard! Do you know how much it hurt when you asked me not to call you brother?! When you started talking about another brother who was lost to you!? How you see everything in the world as fiction!? This is real! I am real!"

"'Fonse, I-" Ed reached for him but was shoved back.

"Don't call me that!" Alfons began to cough as he spoke, "I've heard your drunk ramblings about how nothing is real anyways, so you feel like there are no consequences! But there are!" his voice broke as another coughing fit forced him to the ground. "I am facing all of them!" Al began to irregularly breath as the coughing became more violent.

"Alfons!" Ed rushed over and leaned down to aid him.

The younger blonde began choke on his own sobs as Ed rubbed his back, spitting out apologies. As Alfons' panic attack became more violent, Ed's head began to burn.

He ended up stumbling backwards as a familiar voice gave him deja vu. His heart thumping almost overpowered it, but there was the undeniable voice yelling at him in anger.

 ** _"What have you done to my little brother?!"_**

The pain grew worse until his body couldn't take it anymore and he passed out on the floor next to Alfons.

Outside the door Alphonse looked to Noah in anxiety due to the silence. Noah sighed, turning the doorknob and stepping into the room.

"Okay Alfo-Alphonse, I'm gonna need your help getting them in their beds…" she trailed off, her shoulders tensing. Alphonse bit his lip.

He has a feeling he doesn't belong there.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I always appreciate any feedback you'd like to give!**


	3. Confrontation

Edward blinked tired, bleary eyes as the blurry image of the ceiling came into view. He popped his ears as he bit his dry lips, he groaned. He was so damn sweaty.

He hated waking up like this.

He lifted up his shirt a bit with his arm, letting his stomach get some cool air as his head flopped back onto his flat, worn down pillow. He allowed his mind to find peace once more as he closed his eyes. His consciousness was almost completely gone when-

"Brother," Alphonse groaned, his entrance was accompanied by a door slamming open, "I can't count how many times I've had to pull your shirt down." the copper haired boy muttered to himself, reaching to pull his older brother's shirt down.

"Nooooooo." Ed whined, "T's too hot." in his half awake state he was dead set on keeping his stomach out.

"I see you're finally awake." Al grinned a bit as he administered a cool, damp cloth to Edward's forehead. Ed sighed in bliss at the cold feeling on his head. "Now will you let me pull your shirt down? It's a bad habit." the younger boy smirked.

"Nah." Ed sighed, "Tummy needs ta' breathe, you know that Al."

A roll of the eyes was followed by Al helping Ed sit up enough to drink a glass of water without choking him. Ed drank it quickly and gratefully, sighing happily once he'd downed the glass.

"Slow down brother, we don't want you getting hiccups."

Ed simply shrugged in response, stretching out with a yawn. "Hiccups ain't gonna kill me." he paused as he noticed an absence on his left leg. "Hey where's my-"

"I had to take your prosthetic off, it made lifting you a bit of a challenge because the weight was unbalanced." Al explained, awkwardly sparing a glance to the box of legs in the corner.

"It's okay, I usually take it off anyways…" Ed trailed off, "Hey, what happened yesterday? I can't… remember much, it's all foggy."

Al swallowed sheepishly, "Well it seems like you got into an argument with Heiderich. When Noah and I opened the door, you were both passed out on the floor."

Ed's head ached again as he recalled the events of the previous day, he felt awful immediately as he remembered Alfons' mental breakdown he'd caused. It wasn't something that happened suddenly either, it had been building up for a while. The damn had broken, letting all his feelings loose to flood Ed's heart with guilt.

However, the thing that had him thinking was that voice he'd heard… the painfully familiar one.

" _ **What have you done to my little brother?!"**_

Ed had heard that voice before… back in his first visit to this world...in London.

* * *

 _Edward ran as siren blared in his ears, all he could do was follow his sorry excuse for a father through the unknown city. He panted heavily as he ran, asking things aloud in confusion, "Where the hell am I? Wh-what city is this?"_

" _ **Hello?"**_ _a voice extremely like his own echoed in his head, stopping Ed in his tracks. He breathed heavily as he looked around._

" _ **Who are you!?"**_ _the voice seemed scared, and panicked._

 _Ed held his head as tears grew in his eyes, "Fucking hell, I think I'm in someone else's body!" Hohenheim's blurry figure looked back at him. The body Edward inhabited swayed back and forth as Hohenheim caught him and tossed Ed's small form over his shoulder._

" _Let go, ya bastard…" Ed mumbled, half consciously beating Hohenheim's back with small protests._

" _ **Just let my damn father carry me to safety you asshole!"**_

" _ **Your father?"**_ _Edward thought back,_ " _ **I'm pretty sure this piece of shit is mine."**_

" _ **That's my dad, he's been my dad my whole life. Made me even learn the damn violin."**_

 _Edward huffed,_ " _ **Well I mean, he has been my dad my whole life too, he just hasn't exactly been around. He left my family when I was five."**_

 _The voice sighed,_ " _ **I think you're confused, can I have my damn body back now?"**_

" _ **Well it's not like I know how to give it."**_ _Edward snarked back._

 _Their bickering made the time seem to fly by as Hohenheim set Ed down in a place outside the city where many other people had gathered as well. He forced himself up as he looked towards the city where explosions littered the streets, as odd bird like machines shot through the sky. What looked like large hot air balloons followed in the air attack._

" _Wow, this is incredible." Edward breathed as Hohenheim turned to him, "How come I've never heard of these flying machines?" he gazed up in wonder._

" _ **They're called planes dumbass."**_ _the voice inside his head grumbled._

" _It seems in this world scientific study developed along a different track…" Hohenheim trailed off, "Physics and advanced machinery instead of Alchemy, came as quite a shock to me too when I arrived."_

 _Edward gasped as the voice in his head piped up,_ " _ **Wait, what does he mean 'arrived'?"**_

 _Edward ignored the voice, "In this world?" he questioned as the copper haired man turned to him._

" _You see, I thought you'd figure it out, this is… the other side of the gate."_

 _Ed listened on as the voice in his head questioned,_ " _ **Gate?"**_

" _This world is tragically violent, through the course of this war millions of people have been killed with highly toxic gases. Yet, the single most terrifying instrument of death is yet to come." he turned to Ed, "You saw it in the gate, didn't you?"_

 _The vision of an explosion beyond belief flashed in his mind, it could wipe out millions in an instant._

 _Hohenheim sighed, "The lives of those that have died and will die in this world become the energy for the alchemy used in ours."_

 _Edward grit his teeth, "The energy?! What about the law of Equivalent Exchange?! That doesn't make any sen-"_

" _The law of Equivalent Exchange?" Hohenheim echoed, "There's something you need to understand." he took a moment and turned to his son, "It takes more than equal mass to restore a broken radio, the energy used to put it back together must come from somewhere too. And energy cannot be created or destroyed, only redirected."_

 _Edward swallowed roughly and shut his eyes tight, "So… that's the secret? The lives of the people who die here cross the gate and become the energy we need for transmutations…" his voice broke, "Is that what you're telling me?"_

 _Hohenheim placed a hand over his heart, "Inside all of us there lies a smaller version of the gate, alchemists have the ability to open that gate and feed off the tragedies of this world."_

 _Edward glared up at the man, "You sound just like that headcase Dante! You're spouting the same shit about there being no equivalent exchange."_

 _Hohenheim looked away in shame, "I wasn't aware you knew about her…"_

" _I know everything you damn bastard." Edward inhaled shakily, "I know the two of you were lovers, I know you've been keeping yourselves alive by jumping from one body to another." Tears grew in his eyes, "IF YOU AND THAT EVIL BITCH WERE SO PERFECT TOGETHER!? WHY DID YOU FEEL THE NEED TO MARRY MY MOTHER?!"_

" _I loved your mother… she was truly the only one I'd ever loved. You have to believe that."_

 _Edward stepped towards him with shaky breaths,"Then why!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?!" he stepped back as Hohenheim pulled up his sleeve, revealing the decaying flesh on his arm._

" _I couldn't let you see me like this, the thought was too much to bear."_

 _Edward fought his tears back as he realized the voice had gone silent in his head, slightly panicking he thought,_ " _ **Hey are you still there?!"**_

 _The voice only answered back,_ " _ **That… is not my father…"**_

 _They listened on to Hohenheim's explanation, Edward understanding, and the voice in his head very much confused. The conversation was cut short however when a man whispered in Hohenheim's ear, and he quickly followed._

 _Ed saw him walking off and quickly made chase, in fear he'd be left alone in the foreign world, "H-hey! Wait!"_

 _He caught up to his father who told him things that made anger rise in his chest before his car drove away. Ed walked on the path in the opposite direction, muttering to himself, unsure of what to do next._

" _What bullshit. All that about me and Al being his greatest gifts. If we really were than he wouldn't have left me stranded here like this." tears appeared again as he continued to walk._

" _ **Al?"**_ _the one in his head asked,_ " _ **I know an Al… he's my brother."**_

" _Probably my Al's alter." Ed responded feeling sad, "My brother's in awful trouble right now… I've gotta get home."_

" _ **I don't completely understand everything that man I thought was my father said but, the sooner the better."**_

 _Before Ed could respond a loud explosion was heard from above as one of the giant air balloon devices began to fall from the sky, heading right towards him._

" _ **A zeppelin!"**_ _the voice shouted as Ed ran the other way, but soon found himself lost in the flames, trapped underneath a bar of metal._

 _Ed did all he could just to weakly clap his hands and attempt to transmute, but found failure as nothing happened. Before he could even think to apologize to his alternate self, he was buried in debris, and the body's skull was crushed._

* * *

"Brother, are you okay?" Al broke him from his thoughts, "You've been staring off into space for a minute or two.

"I'm okay," Ed reassured, "Just… thinking." he took a deep shaky breath, that voice was undeniably the other Ed, but he couldn't hear him now.

Edward held his head, it didn't make sense, why did the other Ed show up? It made no sense, where was the equivalent exchange? Ed wracked his brain as he went to stand up,only to be pushed down by Al.

"Please brother, stay down. I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

Ed chuckled and patted Al's head, "I have a feeling it won't happen again." he glanced at Al's outfit, it looked wrinkled and worn. "Have you changed clothes since you got here?"

Al blushed and gave a sheepish look, "No, I haven't gotten a chance to get any clothes."

Ed smiled, "Well, you are, sadly almost as tall as me, so we'll have to settle for my clothes though they'll be a little big on you." Al gave Ed one of his legs, and with thanks the golden brother made his way to the dresser in the corner of the room.

He tossed a button up white shirt, slacks, a vest, and a pair of underwear onto the bed. "I'll leave for the kitchen while you get dressed. we'll have to get you clothes somewhere soon cause we can't share forever. I just hope we can find some decent things cheap enough."

Al tugged at his shirt, "Well I also have these clothes, we can just wash them, right?"

Ed bit his dry lips, "Well those clothes don't fit in well here, you'll stick out like a sore thumb and we don't want that." Ed ruffled up his brother's hair, "For now let's stick to my clothes."

"Okay big brother." Al grinned as Ed took his leave, allowing Al to get dressed. Ed entered the room to find Noah cooking and Alfons picking at his breakfast, not eating much. He glanced at Ed before looking back down on his food.

Noah gave Ed a grin before turning off the gas on the stove. "I made some pancakes and sausage. Will Al be out soon?"

"Yea, he should be…" Ed trailed off, taking a seat across from Alfons. He seemed extremely interested in rearranging the food on his plate. Edward folded his hands as Noah served him breakfast.

"You know it is my turn to cook, right?" Ed offered a small grin.

Noah sighed, "Yes but it was getting late and I was sure everyone would be hungry once everyone was awake."

"Oh, thanks."

Alphonse walked into the kitchen and stiffened at the sight of Alfons who's only acknowledgement was a small glare, his eyes however quickly returned to his uneaten eggs. Ed and Noah wished him a good morning as he took an awkward seat next to Heiderich.

A knot grew in his stomach as he attempted to subtly move his chair closer to his brother, the action however was met with loud chair noises, making his actions obvious. All eyes were on him as he simply grabbed his fork and began to eat, hoping his actions before were to be forgotten.

As breakfast was finished up and everyone had eaten Noah went downstairs to work with Gracia. Heiderich walked over to the counter and began to pour what seemed to be tea out a a kettle. Noticing his awkward stance, Edward turned to Alphonse, "Hey, it can get pretty boring around here. Most twelve year olds would be out with their friends but you don't really have any here. So I have some notes that you can look over with me."

"That sounds good!" the younger boy smiled.

"Wonderful!" Ed beamed, "I'll just go and get them and we can look em' over out here."

Al paled a bit, not happy with the idea of being left with Alfons, "O-okay big brother."

"I'll be back in just a minute." Ed stood up and headed towards his room as Al was left alone with his alternate self.

Alfons brought two cups of tea to the table back with him, he placed one in front of his chair, and the other in front of Al's. "Hello Alphonse."

"Hi…" Elric quietly trailed off.

"You look tense." the taller blonde mentioned, Alphonse stiffened even more, "Relax. I just want to ask you some questions." he slowly sipped his tea.

"O-okay." the copper haired boy stuttered.

"First off," Heiderich paused to take a sip, "Who are you?"

"I'm Alphonse Elric." Alphonse began to shake a little.

"No." Heiderich gazed at him with eyes full of intense suspicion, "Who are you _really_?"

"I just tol-"

"Don't feed me that bullshit. I know Eduard is my brother, now where did you come from and what do you want with me?"

Alphonse hesitated in his answer, "I ju-"

"I was making good progress with him, I swear that sometimes he was close to realizing what was real and what was not. To realizing who he was." Heiderich sipped his tea as he looked up at Al, "It isn't poisoned you know…"

Alphonse began to sweat more, what was taking Ed so long? "S-sorry, Mr. Heiderich-"

"Alfons."

"Oh uh, Alfons, but I am telling you the only truth I know. I've been looking for my brother the past two years and it turns out he wasn't even in my world…"

"Is that so?" Alfons laughed almost cruelly as he took an bigger, more aggressive sip.

Elric took a small sip of his own tea before continuing, "I'm sorry, I know you don't believe me… but it's the only truth I know."

"Will you stop the damn lies?!" Heiderich suddenly snapped as Alphonse spilled his tea in shock. "I just want to know why you want to take my big brother away from me!" tears flowed down Alfons' face, "I just want Eduard back…" he gripped the table.

"I know how you feel…" Al trailed off.

"What?"

"I know what it's like to lose a brother." A thought entered the copper haired boy's mind, "Tell me, have you ever dreamt of a prosthetics shop? A butcher and his wife? A suit of armor?"

Alfonse exhaled sharply, "What-"

"Cause I've dreamt of building flying machines that could reach the stars, working and living with Ed…"

Alfons went silent for a moment, he opened his mouth to say something else, but a distant noise interrupted him. "What the hell is that?"

He listened closer and his eyes widened, he took off running at the familiar sound. The blonde followed it to his bedroom and tossed the door open. The music, was so familiar and fun. Only someone skilled with the instrument could play it like that.

Edward was playing the violin like a pro, with expert movements and fluidity. He turned to Alfons as his eyes sparkled with recognition.

Tears of happiness formed, "Eduard!"

He beamed at the younger teen with the sparkle still in his eyes, "Alfons."

Alphonse was frozen in place, only able to utter a single word, "Edward?"

The golden haired teen stood and shrugged, "It's actually pronounced 'Eduard', Eduard Heiderich."

* * *

 **Just a note, 'Eduard' is pronounced slightly different than 'Edward', there is more emphasis on the 'U'. The same goes with Alfons' name, it is pronounced with more of a'U' sound at the end rather than an 'O'.**

 **Thanks for reading! I always appreciate feedback! It really motivates me!**


	4. Evidence

**Hey! Its been a while but I am still writing! Here you all are and sorry for the delay!**

* * *

It wasn't long before the two Als had gotten into an argument over who exactly Ed was. Eduard however simply kept playing his violin in glee, it had felt like so long since he'd played, even though he had no perception of time while he was gone.

The music however didn't help much with the argument in the background…

"Just give it up already you damn imposter!" Alfons had a victorious smirk on his face.

"I'm not an imposter! I'm who I say I am!" Alphonse challenged back.

"Prove it then!"

"Well that's pretty damn hard to do in this crazy world!" Alphonse's face was as red as a tomato with anger.

"Excuses excuses." Alfons taunted the boy.

 **"** _ **Aren't you gonna stop them?"** _Edward questioned inside his alternate selves' head.

" _They aren't hurting each other. I want some quality time with my fantastic violin."_ Eduard responded back.

 ** _"Not physically, but they are gonna hurt each other in other ways. I do care about both of them you know. Now when can I have my damn body back!?"_**

" _Calm down, I only think it's fair,"_ Eduard smirked as he continued to play, " _You took my body away, I take yours. Isn't that what you were saying to that guy that looked like my dad? Equivalent exchange?"_

 **" _This is different you ass!"_** Edward seethed.

" _Is it really?"_ Eduard's _thoughtful_ conversation was cut off short as he heard the argument between the Als grow to new lengths.

"Maybe you should just get the fuck out of Eduard and I's life so we can finally live in peace!"

"Fuck you Heiderich! Maybe I'll take my damn brother and escape this hell you've stuck me in!"

 **"HEY!"** the quarreling boys turned to Eduard who had stopped playing and was now pointing at them looking disappointed and a bit pissed. "Watch your damn language Alfons!"

The blonde looked confused at his older brother as he was scolded, "I'm… seventeen."

"Yes you are but still too pure for the words in my book. I use those words enough for both of us so you don't have to." he poked Alfons on the chest before turning to Alphonse who looked a bit fearful. "And you…"

"Y-yes?"

"You're like twelve, don't say 'Fuck', kay'?" he papped Al quickly on the head which took the younger boy by surprise. Ed turned to his brother, "Yeesh Al, take it easier on the kid, he isn't exactly lying…"

Alfons frowned, "What do you mean… He's obviously just as delusional as you were before." Alphonse looked ready to cry.

Ed sat on the bed, "The world Alphonse is from, it's real. It's the only possible explanation for this situation." Eduard had grown tired of the fighting and saw the consequences Edward had mentioned beginning to form.

"What situation?" Alfons' shoulders tensed, "Don't you still remember?! Your violin? Our rockets!?"

"O-of course I do Alfons! But the Ed you've been with hasn't been me, it's been the Ed from Alphonse's world."

Tears streaked down Heiderich's face, "So you're still… delirious?"

"Edward was never delirious Fons', you need to believe me, to hear me out." Alfons turned around and wiped his eyes, "Al, come on, you need to understand for the better of everyone here."

"The things you used to talk about were unintelligible brother!"

"That wasn't me talking Al, I… died. I was hit with a Zeppelin." Eduard took Alfons' hand and sat him down next to him

"No… you lived, you just lost two limbs." Fons' sniffled.

"No little brother… I, I didn't." a beat of silence, "The Edward that showed up in your life was not me. During the air raid in London, my body was taken over and I couldn't do anything, and it seems neither could Edward."

"Then how did he get-" Eduard held up his hand in interruption.

"I'm not sure, probably by similar means of how he got into my body. Right now, I hijacked his body to get a little payback and to comfort my little brother though, I'll probably be around for a bit before the other guy is around." at his words Alphonse frowned in the corner.

A brief silence occurred, "So, do you believe me?"

Alfons sighed, "It's just a lot I guess, I'm not sure yet." he began to cough as tears sprang from his eyes due to pain. Eduard held him close in response, rubbing his back and murmuring words of comfort.

"Easy, easy, it's a lot I know…" Fons' leaned into his brother's embrace as small sobs wracked his body. Alfonse suddenly felt extremely awkward and unbelievably sad as he slipped out of the room as discreetly as possible.

Eduard was too focused on his Al to notice and really didn't care all that much, his brother was what mattered right now.

Alphonse listened outside the door as more whimpers and cries were heard, he waited patiently as he sat there, soon dozing off to the hiccups and comforting whispers.

What awoke Al from his rest was the door which had opened right next to him, the surprised eyes of what as possibly his brother looking down at him.

"Oh-uh, hello there, kid. Didn't see you there."

Al frowned, definitely not his older brother, "Is he still in there? Is he really?" Al sniffed, voicing his fear.

Eduard looked down with a solemn expression, "Yea, he is. But you have to understand that I need some time with my brother, yours has been running around being me and I probably need to clean up some of his messes, understand?"

"I guess…" Al hugged his knees and wiped his nose on his oversized sleeve.

Eduard frowned as Al who was quite obviously holding back tears, he did feel bad, so he ruffled his hair a bit, "I promise he will be back soon, okay?"

Al nodded with a sniffle, "O-okay." seeming a bit confused.

Eduard gave the least awkward smile he could manage as he stood to find his brother.

 ** _"What was that?"_** Ed asked in his head.

Eduard shrugged to himself, "Honestly, I'm not sure, he reminds me so much of Alfons I guess… I couldn't help it."

Ed huffed and went silent as the one who had control of the body used it to roll his eyes.

* * *

Alphonse had retreated to Ed's bedroom and wrapped himself in the old red coat, trying to bring back the comfort it used to bring him while searching for his brother.

He'd done it.

He'd found Ed.

It just wasn't fair.

Al thought back on his conversation with Fons, recalling what he'd been about to ask him. He'd had dreams that seemed to match up scarily well to this world and he was sure that Alfons had to have experienced them as well.

Alphonse sat in wonder, how could he convince Alfons anyways? The man was a constant skeptic, he needed solid proof of something from his world, and he and Ed weren't enough proof for him.

Alphonse sighed as he glanced around the room, unsure of what to do. His eyes landed on one of his brother's notebooks lying open on his desk. Al stood and approached it, he noticed that the most recent page of writing seemed messier than earlier entries, as if written in a hurry.

' _After speculation from the events of last night, it seems alchemy is possible in this world after all! Turns out a bunch of eighth graders weren't trying to summon a demon with some bullshit, it was a transmutation circle! It appeared to be activated by blood! I think amestrian blood may be the key to Alchemy in this world.'_

Al inhaled sharply in surprise, stepping back. Alchemy? Here? His heart rose a little, it would be perfect proof…

He pondered what it could have meant as he fell back onto the bed, a circle written in blood? No, that couldn't be right… he'd landed on a transmutation circle, so maybe blood was just something applied to the circle for the reaction to take place.

Feeling a sudden urge to test out the theory as soon as possible he stood and began to rummage through Ed's drawers.

He'd eventually found some in the back of his bottom, drawer, almost hidden away. He snatched it up and scanned the room for something to transmute. He'd settled on an old towel he found in the corner.

He then glanced around once more, slightly anxious… he had to find something that could shed blood now. He was relieved that he'd found a sewing pin on top of Ed's desk in a bowl full of other sewing supplies.

Al cleared a spot on the floor, laid out the old gray towel, and drew the circle in chalk. He inhaled a deep breath in, and pricked his finger. He let out a small yelp but bit his tongue.

The drop of blood slowly landed up the transmutation circle as he smacked his hands onto it for activation.

The circle glew.

The towel began to reform until it was no longer a towel that laid there, but a small stuffed kitten. Al jumped up in joy as he gleefully laughed, "It works! Yes! Haha!"

He picked up the kitten and snuggled it a bt, it was softer than the towel had been, it was as good as his usual craftsmanship. He grinned as he hopped onto the bed, he couldn't wait to show Edward.

Though first he'd have to show somebody else...

* * *

Alphonse's voice sounded smug as it echoed through the house, "Hey Alfons!" he passed by Eduard who was fumbling with his braid as he walked by.

The blonde sighed as he dragged his eyes over to Al, "What is it?"

"I'm about to make you believe every word my brother has ever said!"

Alfons crossed his arms, "Oh really." his words were dry and bored.

Al grinned, "Yup! I'm sure one of the most far fetched things you heard was about Alchemy!"

"That old science?"

"Modern actually."

"Not in 'my world'. He mocked.

"Actually it is! I'm about to prove your sorry butt wrong!" he smirked as he crossed his arms.

"My sorry butt? You can use the word 'ass' you know."

"I don't want any version of my brother to hear me curse really…"

Alfons rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just get on with whatever bullshit excuse you have."

Al offered a smug smirk and asked for the fork he was using, which Fons' reluctantly handed over.

The boy leaned down with a piece of chalk, drew an odd circle with symbols throughout it and placed the fork in the middle.

Alfons opened his mouth to say something but no words found their way out as the boy pricked one of his fingers and allowed a drop of blood to hit the circle. He pressed his hand to it and it began to glow, and his fork was no more. It it's place was a small chain.

Alfons gaped, his mind almost unable to process what happened.

The shorter kid stood and crossed his arms, a smug expression dominating his face, "See?!"

Alfons only swallowed and blinked a few times.

"..."

"Are you?... an Illusionist?"

Alphonse grabbed his head and groaned in defeat, dropping to his knees. "Damn it! I give up!"

Fons picked up the chain and examined it, "Where did you get it?"

"I made it Fons." Al answered, his teeth gritted. In return Alfonse simply tossed it back to the other boy.

"It's a decent party trick I suppose, no clue how you did it, what are you gonna do now, change it into a fork again? I'd like it back."

Alphonse huffed, "Well how about this, I make it into something you choose!"

"Deal." the blue eyed boy grinned, "How about… some streusel?"

Alphonse blinked, "Wh- what's streusel?"

The blonde boy shot up, "YOU HAVE NEVER HAD STREUSEL!? IT'S DELIGHTFUL! Nobody should ever have to live without tasting it!" he had a wide grin on his face, "Its a pastry that simply tastes like heaven! Its my favorite!"

Al chuckled a bit, "Sorry, I'd love to turn your fork into that, but… alchemy can't do that."

"And why not?" Fons challenged.

"You see, it goes against the rules of alchemy, it's just plain impossible to do that." he held out one finger on each hand, "The law of equivalent exchange states that to gain something, something of equal value must be given up." he brought his hands together. "I can't make a streusel from your fork unless you want one made out of metal. But I can make a chain because it's the same material."

Alfons nodded in understanding, "Alright then, give me a spoon instead of a fork."

"Can do!" Al replied with a grin as he sketched out his circle and placed the chain in the middle. Alfons watched impressed as blood dropped on the circle, activating it and as promised, there was his spoon.

"Huh, so this alchemy thing actually does work…" he picked up his spoon looking at it in amazement. "I can actually see more where you are coming from now Alphonse." he admitted with a sigh.

"So you believe me!?" Al jumped in excitement.

"I'm beginning to." Fons admitted, "Why don't you sit down and have a proper talk with me over some tea."

Alphonse beamed, "Sure!"

"But first I need one little favor."

"Mmhm?"

"Could you change this back into a fork? I don't wanna eat my spaghetti with a spoon."

They both had a laugh as Al stood to draw the transmutation circle, but was interrupted as a loud, sharp shriek cut through their ears. They rushed in the direction, hoping a murder wasn't being committed, only to find Ed on the floor supported by his hands and knees.

"Ed?" Alfons asked cautiously.

Gold eyes opened with anger, "That fucking bastard!" strands of gold blonde were scattered all around him. "HE CHOPPED OFF MY HAIR!"

 ** _"It looks better this way and you know it Edward."_** Eduard piped up in his head.

"SHUT UP!" he took a deep breath in and took a good look at himself, "Its uneven and the bangs are too short! I look terrible!" he whined flopping onto Alfons' bed.

Alphonse rubbing his back comfortingly, "It's okay brother, it will grow back."

Ed sniffled, his voice muffled, "Yea but it's gonna look awful until then Al!"

"We can get it fixed tomorrow." Alfons offered, "Doesn't Alphonse need clothes that fit him anyways?"

Ed sat up, "You sure?"

Fons grinned, "Yeah, I know a guy."

Ed glanced at the lost hair on the floor as he realized how… casual things seemed all of a sudden… it was as if normalcy was returning in a way.

Ed stood up, kneeled down and side hugged Alphonse, "Alright Fonse, we'll go tomorrow."

* * *

 **So now Alfons has more reason to believe Alphonse and things are getting a little better and the plot is starting to move along! It will be a bit slower paced than the movie was and a very different ending but I hope you all enjoyed what I have so far and look forward to hearing any feedback you have! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
